


Once Upon a Fairy Tail

by Klementine369



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: A gift for Pololotp for the JeanMarco Gift Exchange! This is basically a Tangled AU. Jean stole the Crown Jewels and needed a place to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishy_noot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/gifts).



Jean wasn't thinking about mysterious princes or dangerous giants when he ended up in this predicament. He had been running from Dot Pixis, head of Trost’s Military Police. He thought it was a fun idea to steal the Crown Jewels from King Erwin. Now he's standing in front of a tower that he found secluded in the woods. 

He could hear the cries of Pixis’ men further behind him. He knew the punishment for being caught was death, so he decided maybe the tower was a good hiding place. 

Walking up to the tower he saw an old, long-forgotten door that gave Jean the chills. It seems that no one had used the thing in years. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door, dust flying up around him. He stood waiting and listening for any sign of life. Just as he was about to try to find another way in, the door opened to reveal a shorter boy with bright green eyes. 

“Hey kid! Why don’t you do me a favor and let me in.” Jean didn’t want to be pushy with the shorter boy, but he needed to get in and hide from the military police. 

“I’m probably the same age as you, so don’t call me kid. Besides, why should I let you in?” 

Jean was taken aback by the reply. Why would this boy want to let him in? “You seem lonely. All alone in the big tower. I’m sure you’d like some company.” 

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. “Marco is more than enough company. Besides, if we wanted more we could have had a long time ago.” 

Jean could hear the shouting get louder behind him. The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow in question. Jean started to panic. Once the military police were in sight there would be no bargaining. He frantically searched his brain for any reason to make this boy let him in. Just as he was about to start with his plea, an older boy showed up behind the other one. 

“Eren, let him in! He knocked so politely. We might as well see what he has to offer.” 

The younger boy, Eren, gave Jean and look that let him know not the try anything. Jean gave his biggest innocent smile and strolled in. 

The older boy took his hand and led him up the stairs. “It's so nice to have a guest. Most people want to come in and leave right away. Are you hungry? I can make you something really quick.” The boy spoke fast and excitedly, gesturing wildly with his other hand. 

Eren walked behind them on the steps. His scowl let Jean know he wasn’t as happy with the new company as the other. 

“If you have some water that be great.” Jean said. The boy in front of him flashed him a bright smile and told him he could have all the water he wanted. 

After what felt like millions of stairs, they made it to the top. Jean had to stop and look around in awe. All around the walls and ceiling were bright and beautiful paintings. Every surface seemed to be covered in half finished clothes and books. The whole room felt comfortably messy. 

“I’m Marco by the way. You’ve already met Eren. What's your name?” The boy, even though he was an inch taller than Jean, felt like an excited child in front of him. It was like when you meet a child who desperately wants to be your friend. “I’m Jean. Nice to meet you.” 

Marco handed him a glass of water and awkwardly stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Jean sipped the drink and smiled in thanks. He has no idea what to do now. 

He was a wanted man now. His face would be all over the city by the end of the night. He looked at Marco, trying to judge his situation. Marco had soft freckles all over his tanned skin. His warm, brown eyes watched him excitedly. He didn’t know how to tell Marco his new guest was really a wanted thief. 

He then heard someone clear their throat behind him. He had almost forgotten about Eren. He was already onto him. Marco was far more forgiving and happy to have someone there. Jean knew he had disturbed something. He’ll slip out in a day or two and leave town. 

“So, Jean, I expect you’ll be staying the night?” Eren asked. The boy tried to look as intimidating as he could for being shorter. 

Jean, never being one to stray away from a taunt, straightened his back and proudly exclaimed he would be staying the night. Marco, who was either ignoring or unaware of the two boys silent fight, clapped his hands together and said he’d start dinner. 

“Make yourself at home, Jean! You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.” 

Jean made eye contact with Eren to let him know he won. He knew Eren didn’t want him here, but he liked seeing the other boy annoyed. He sat down at a small table and made himself comfortable. 

\--------------------------------------------

Over dinner, Marco asked many questions about the outside world. He wanted to know what the village was like, what flowers Jean had found, if he's seen any nice animals recently, and if the people outside were mean. Jean answered honestly for all of them, he didn't want to have to keep up a lie. When he described how kind the people of the local village are Eren got visibly upset. 

Jean decided to not press the subject. Despite enjoying annoying Eren, he didn't want to anger the person that opened his home up to him. 

After dinner, Jean helped clean up the dishes. Marco tried to get Jean to sit down, but he would have any of it. 

“It's the least I can do. I don't want to be a leech.” 

“Speaking of leeches,” Eren began “I need to go to the village tomorrow to get some supplies. I'll go early.” 

Jean thought of offering to go, but the military police would be looking for him. “I have some money in my bag if you need some.” He looked at Marco, his warm eyes made his generosity easier. “I'd hate to make you use what little you must have to buy me food.” 

“We don't need your help! We do fine on our own. Goodnight, Marco.” Eren half yelled at Jean. 

Jean stood next to Marco, plate in hand, shocked. “Was if something I said?” 

Marco sighed and went back to cleaning. “The one thing Eren hates the most is seeming weak. Whether that be physically, mentally, or economically. He’ll get over it.”

“I didn't mean to mess up what you have going on here. It seems nice. Peaceful.” 

Marco handed him a cup to dry. “It normally is. Some people try to break in because they think they'll find a princess or treasure. Eren makes them realize pretty fast that neither is here.” 

Jean spared a glance at Marco. He might not look like your stereotypical princess, but his kind demeanor and warm presence made up for it. “I think you guys are better than those things. Also, how does Eren scare them off? Throw a temper tantrum till they leave?” 

“Not exactly.” Marco looked behind him. Eren had fallen asleep on a large cushion that doubled as a bed in the corner of the room. “We can talk more about that in the morning. When he goes shopping.” 

Jean raised an eyebrow. The sudden change to secrecy was odd, but given Erens prior outburst it was probably for the best. 

They finished up the rest of the dishes in a comfortable silence. Once done, Marco led Jean to a small wardrobe. As he looked through it, Jean got a look at the beautiful clothes inside. They were all different shades of golds and greens. They ranged from simple yet elegant to having stunning embroidery on it. 

“Did you make all this?” 

“Oh, yes. I've had a long time to practice. You should have seen my earlier work.” Marco search through the draws before he pulled out a shirt so long it could be a gown. “It'll probably be a little too big, but it will be fine for a nightshirt. You wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes.” 

Jean took the nightshirt in his arms as he's led over to another cushion on the opposite side of the room from Eren. “If you need anything I'll be sleeping near Eren. Don't hesitate to ask! Goodnight Jean.” 

“Goodnight Marco.” 

Walking over to his cushion, he changed into the nightshirt. It was soft and smelled nice. He took his bag and peeked inside. He saw the plush purple fabric and sparkling diamonds that would get him killed if he got caught. He hid it between the wall and the cushion. The last thing he needed was for his hosts to find it. 

\---------------------------------------------  
Jean was awaken by the soft trickle of sunlight into the room and someone singing. 

After getting up and dressed, he padded over to the source of the singing. Marco was sitting in a large upholstered chair sewing a shirt. Once Jean got close enough, he lifted his head and smiled. “Good morning! I have some juice and fruit on the table for you.” He gestured to the small table in front of the chair. Jean sat down and started enjoying the fresh orange. 

“Is Eren at the village?” Jean didn't want to start asking questions to be surprised that the boy was still there. 

“Yes, he left about an hour or so. He's normally back in three so we have two hours to ourselves.” He set the shirt down next to him. “In the meantime, I suppose I should finish telling you about Eren.” 

Jean perked up. He has to know how a short ball of anger could keep people out. 

“First though, let me measure you! You need some new clothes.” 

He wasn't going to protest having something crafted by him, especially when Marco was clearly very skilled. 

“Stand with your arms out, please.” Marco pressed the measuring tape at the base of Jean’s neck and ran it to his wrist. He hummed as he wrote the number down, then going onto the next measurements. Marco was firm yet very gentle. The whole thing, while intimate, never felt odd. Marco had a way to make things feel natural. 

“Okay! All done. While I cut the fabric I'll explain everything, okay?” 

Jean agreed and followed Marco over where skeins of fabric were sitting together. “Is blue fine?” Marco asked, gesturing to a deep blue fabric. 

“Perfect.” 

“Alright!” Marco unrolled the fabric and began his work and his tale. “When we were young, probably around eight, we were put here by our families. We’re not sure why, honestly. We were given enough money for three lifetimes. Growing up, Eren always protected me. That's what he does.” 

“Have you ever heard of giants before? Eren is able to become one at will. He grows into this powerful giant, a Titan if you will. I'm not sure how he got this power, but he has it. He's used it since we were young to kick people out.” 

“People would come and get mad when they couldn't find gold, only two children. They would try to hurt us, but Eren put an end to that. He's kept me safe from the outside world my whole life.” 

Jean was shocked. The stories he heard about giants in the woods were true. They seemed to fit these two. “You know, Marco, in the outside world technically.” 

“You're the exception. You're kind and gentle. The others out there and thieves and liars. It's better here. It's safe. Eren always tells me of how awful the village people are. It's so kind of him to brave it for me.” 

“Marco, will all due respect, that's a bunch of bull. The people out there a good! The liars and bad people are the minority. Most people are great. Tell you what, I'll take you to the village and you'll see that people are really great.” 

Marco paused and considered the offer. He nervously rubbed his nose before saying “I'll think about it. I would like to go see the world.” 

“I'd love to show it to you.” 

\-----------------------------

Eren was in a sour mood when he returned. Well, only toward Jean. He regarded Marco was a warmth that only a long friendship could have. The moment he looked at Jean that mood went cold instantly. 

Marco was putting away the groceries while Eren stared daggers into Jean. He hoped this was just his general anger. He prayed that there were no wanted posters up.

He had been careful since he came here to hide the contents of his bag. The Crown Jewels were hidden away on his bed at the moment. All it would take is one wrong move and his hosts would see them. 

He wished he had met Marco on better terms. The boy was so kind and trusting. Earlier, he warned of thieves outside, not knowing he was talking to a wanted one. The poor boy. 

Dinner that night had a tense feeling. Eren was increasingly grumpier toward Jean. 

Finally, probably to escape the situation, Marco yawned and excused himself to bed. 

“You're helping me clean the dishes.” Eren said through gritted teeth. 

They cleaned in silence. Jean was panicking. What did Eren know? Would he throw him out? What will happen? 

Once the sound of Marco’s soft snored reached them Eren began.

“I saw the posters all over town. Even though they didn't get your horse face perfectly, it was easy enough to tell. You used the trust of an ignorant and caring boy to escape custody. That's just low.” 

“We were happy before you showed up, and we'll be happy when you leave. You will have till after dinner tomorrow to leave. I don't want Marco getting hurt by you.” 

Jean knew he was right. He knew he's an asshole. He knew he should have snuck out the first night. Despite all this, he still decided to defend himself. 

“You don't own Marco. You don't decide what happens and doesn't happen in his life. What's with lying to him about the village? Telling him it's all monsters out there.” 

“I know enough about him to know he doesn't need someone like you! I don't need my best friend taken away from me by someone who thinks they know him after a day. I just want to happy, okay.” 

“So because you're scared to lose him, you lie to his face?” 

Eren was bright red and shaking with anger. Tears filled his eyes. Jean had hit his weak point. “Go to bed before I get the military police right now.” 

Jean turned on his heels to go to his bed. Eren was still right. Jean would leave tomorrow before he had a chance to hurt Marco even more.

\-------------------------------------

Jean woke up in the early that morning. He could hear his hosts sleeping on the other side of the room. This could be his chance. If he left now he wouldn't have to see Marco upset. 

He gathered his things as he got dressed. He slowly folded the night shirt Marco had left him borrow. It smelled like wood and honey. Jean sighed, he didn't want to leave. If only he could just lie to Marco forever. 

He set the folded shirt on his bed and walked toward the stairs. Near the stairs, he saw a body form with familiar blue fabric on it. Marco had made great progress since yesterday morning. The shirt was a basic one: long sleeves, three buttons on the chest. The fabric was soft and warm. 

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” 

Jean jumped as he heard the voice behind him. He turned to see Marco looking at him with sleep clouded eyes. 

“Good morning. Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking.” 

Marco walked over and started to examine in work. “Anytime, Jean. What do you think so far? Look good?” 

“Yeah it looks great. Thank you.” 

Marco flashed his a bright smile. “Great! Eren and I don't need any more clothes, so it's fun to get to sew some more.” 

The taller boy began to exam Jean. His eyebrow perked up when he saw Jean had his bag and shoes on. “You going to get some fresh air?” 

Jean remembered his plan to run away just a few minutes before. He couldn't do that to Marco. Not like this. “Yeah, I am. Would you like to join me? I'll protect you.” 

Marco looked nervously over where a sleeping Eren laid. “Sure. Let's go!” 

Jean led Marco down the stairs, almost falling a few times to be met with Marcos concerned laughter. 

Finally, they were at the bottom facing the old door. Jean looked back to see Marco nervously looking at the door. “Promise you'll keep me safe?” 

“While I doubt there is anything I need to keep you safe from, I promise I will if I need to.” 

Marco smiled and took Jean’s hand. “Then what are waiting for? Let's go.” 

Jean opened the door and watched Marco's face, judging his reaction. The other boy looked around in amazement. The sun reflected off his eyes, making his already warm face even warmer. Jean wanted to tell him he looked beautiful. 

“This is so lovely. I don't think I've ever felt grass before.” Marco laid down on the ground, soon joined by a laughing Jean. 

“It's nice, right?” 

“Really nice. Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

Jean wished he could take the word back. This would be the last time. One last hurrah before he left Marco’s life forever. The least he could do is show Marco he can come out here by himself. 

“Let's explore around the meadow! I'm sure we can find some interesting things for you to see.” 

Jean took Marco's hand and led him toward the sound of running water. Soon they found a creek to the west of the tower. 

The boys sat at the edge of the water, letting their feet slip into it. Marco jumped at the cold temperature before deciding it wasn't that bad. “I never thought I'd been out here. I know this seems small, but this is a big deal to me, Jean. Thank you.” 

“No problem, I don't want you to be afraid of the outside world. It's beautiful you here.” 

They sat in silence for a bit, allowing Marco to take in the whole scene. After a bit he stood up and waded into the creek until it was halfway up his calf. 

“Sometime I leave the windows open in the tower so the birds can come in. They're always really beautiful, but they always have to leave eventually. Eren says that's just how it works. Things come in your life and leave.” 

Marco’s face fell a bit at that. Jean cupped some water in his hands and walked over to Marco. 

“Hey, Marco, look.” 

Marco looked down into the water in the other boys' hands. He could see his reflection in the clear water, a kind face with a light dusting of freckles. Before he could ask what the point of it was, Jean threw the water on him. 

Marco screamed from the cold, then quickly started laughing. He leaned down into the water and splashed at Jean. 

Soon the boys were running around in the water, laughing and splashing each other. This was till Jean threw his bag to the dry land and the Crown Jewels fell out. 

Marco paused and looked at it curiously. “Jean, why do you have this?” 

This was it. Jean had no idea how to explain why he had such an item. Marco had to find out somehow, he might as well not be a liar on top of the thief. 

“Marco, I have something to tell you, and you probably won't be happy with me.” 

The freckled boy's eyes filled with sadness. “Why won't I be happy with you? That's all you've done so far. Make me happy.” 

“Those are the Crown Jewels. I stole them from the king.” Jean looked down at his feet sadly, scratching his undercut. “That's how I ended up here. I was running away from the military police and found this place. I'm sorry.” 

“Why did you steal it?” 

“I wanted more money? I thought it fun? Honestly I'm not even sure why at this point.” 

“You used us. I thought you were just a nice person that wanted to join us, but no. You're just like everyone else.” Marco threw the Crown at him. “Go back to the village, Jean, I never want to see you again.” 

“Marco, please. I'm sorr-” 

Marco cut him off by running back to the tower. “Never speak to me again!” 

Jean stood holding the Crown, soaked and had no idea what to do. What was he going to do with the Crown before, anyways? He didn't need it. 

He'd bring it back. Placing the Crown in his bag, he turned toward the opening of the meadow and left. 

He spared one last glance at the tower before leaving. He'd make it up to Marco. Somehow. Someway. Someday. 

\-----------------------

Returned the Crown was a bad idea. He knew the punishment would be death. Why would they just pardon him if he brought it back? 

When he brought the Crown to village, everyone recognized him instantly. He was in the military police’s custody in less than ten minutes. 

He was stuck in a dark cell waiting for his execution. He would have given anything to be in his warm bed in the tower. Waking up to Marco singing, exploring the woods with the other boy. He even missed Eren. The younger boy had a certain spunk that he liked. 

He'd never see them again. 

Jean heard someone walking toward his cell and stood up. A large, brutish man stood before him and sneered. “Let's go kid. I don't have all day.” The guard opened the cell and dragged Jean out into the town square. People had gathered to watch his punishment. 

Jean was forced onto a block of wood. A chopping block. He scanned the crowd as he listened to a man read out his crime. In that crowd, he found a pair of familiar green eyes.

Before Jean could say anything, the whole crowd was covered in a giant cloud of steam. Looking up, Jean saw a giant stand before him. The giant reached down and plucked him up by his shirt and started to run away from the village. 

Jean knew it was Eren, who else would it be, but that didn't stop him from being terrified. For all he knew, Eren probably wanted revenge for Jean making Marco so upset. 

Soon the boys were well into the woods. Eren placed Jean on the ground and was then enveloped by another cloud of steam. The younger boy stood in front of Jean, a seemingly permanent scowl etched into his brows. 

“You're welcome. You better thank Marco for this, I wanted to let you die.” 

“He sent you?” 

“I told him the punishment for what you did was death. He got upset and wanted me to save you. I have a hard time saying no to him. Come on.” 

Jean walked back to the tower with Eren. He was shocked Marco would care about him still. Leave it to Marco to not be cable of staying mad forever. 

Once back at the tower, Eren grabbed Jean and looked him hard in the eyes. “You got a second chance at this. Don't mess it up. I won't be nice of you do.” 

Jean tried not to look scared. He knew Eren could crush him in a moments notice. He would do his best and be good to Marco.

The walk up the stairs was the most stressful walk Jean has ever had. He had no idea what to expect. 

Once at the top, he saw that Marco had been pacing the room. Eren cleared his throat and Marco looked up to see them standing there. Next thing Jean knew, Marco's arms were around his neck. 

“I was so worried. I thought you were dead. Please don't leave again.” 

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist. “I'm sorry for putting you through all this Marco. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you.” 

Marco pulled back, and, using every bit of his extra height, firmly looked at Jean. “I've decided to give you a second chance. You clearly regretted what you did, so you get one more chance at this. You think we can make it work?” 

Jean nodded and it was final. He'd be staying with them again. 

\------------------------------

Two months have passed since then. Jean woke up to find Marco still asleep next to him. Life had adjusted quite nicely after Eren made his rescue. 

They knew they couldn't risk going to the old village. If someone recognized Eren somehow, well, they don't want to think of what would happen. 

Eren is still getting used to sharing Marco, though in recent weeks it seems to be less of an issue. He had met a nice blonde boy in the new village they shop at. He was thinking of inviting the boy to the tower. 

Jean laid back down next to Marco, kissing his forehead. He never expected to be tangled up in something like this, but he's happy he was. He was happy to be part of the fairy tales.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watch AOT in years so I'm sorry if this is crap. I tried my best.


End file.
